Inari's Angel
by Ero-Senin no Kitsune
Summary: A small girl learns of a mysterious ancient kekkai genkai. How will Naruto reacts when he finds he has the very same bloodline...WITH A TWIST!


Inari's Angel

By: the me-ness

Ahh a new idea and hopefully a better one ..or rather one i can keep a longer attention span with.

* * *

Loneliness. This is one word that has scarred many throughout the ages. Currently the poor soul whom it seems to be scarring is sitting outside of a large building with many people coming in and out of it at a hastened pace. Once every few people there would be someone send her disgusted glares. Judging her openly and condemning her to the loneliness with the glares. 

Having enough of the evil glares the girl shifted her head forward and let her long dirty brown hair fall over her eyes and she began to weep silently to herself not wanting anyone to see,but still wanting to stay in her position so that she could watch the children in the park across from her play. More and more people came and went from the building and eventually there came an old man with an cane walking out of the building. "Get your ass away from my store you useless harbinger!!!" the man yelled and thrust his cane at her side.

Recoiling from the attack the girl got to her feet, having fallen over, and ran as quickly as she could through the streets of Konoha Gakure no Sato. Making a right turn she entered an alleyway and slowed to a sullen walk. Pulling herself to the side of a large trash bin she curled into a ball and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

She awoke early the next morning just as the sun was coming up. It was still semi-dark and she felt she should have been colder than she was. Looking downward toward her feet she seen a small orange ball of fur cuddled into her stomach. "Ahhh!" she screamed and jumped back away from the ball. Having been startled by the girl's shriek the ball started moving. A small tail unwrapped itself from around the ball. Like the rest it was orange, but had a white tip. Slowly but surely one, then two, then three, and finally four feet stretched out, and the small creature stood up.

"Oh wow, your sooo kawaii!!" The girl scooted over to the creature that had been revealed to be a fox. she reached down to the small kit and stroked its back, and scratched its ears. The kit made a noise halfway between bark and a purr at the feel. She picked the kit up and stuffed it into the small thin coat she had scrounged up not long ago, and wrapped her arms around the kit in her jacket and took off in a dead run toward the forest to a place she knew of.

Soon there after running through the village the young girl entered the forest which surrounds the village and found a clearing. Walking over to a log she plopped herself down and opened her coat up for the kit to fall out into her lap.

" Say lil' guy how'd you make your way all the way into the village? A lot of the villagers HATE foxes." The kit simply licked her face and jumped down off her lap. "You're so cute you little thing!" There was a semi-long pause as the girl suddenly jumped form the log. "I know what I forgot to do!" She stood in front of the fox kit. "I forgot to introduce myself!" She smiled cheekily at the fox. "Ahem My name is Ayaka." Another pause insued. " I don't know my last name, I'm an orphan. I never met my parents and I have no relatives."

The kit walked over and rubbed its head against Ayaka's feet. "Aww, but that's ok right? Cause I got you here now, You can be my family can't you. Hmm we hafta think of a name for you... Tenchi!! You can be my little Tenchi." The fox yipped in pleasure like it knew that it had just been claimed. The pair sat and Ayaka chatted up the little fox for what seemed like and hour, and the lil fox suddenly walked over into the foliage. "Hey where are you goin?" She got up and followed the kit father into the forestry.

The pair continued there treck through the thick underbrush. "Tenshi, Where are you going?" The small fox stopped in a very small clearing and Ayaka made her way slowly toward the kit unaware that her life was about to change forever.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it my new story. My other story (Which now belongs to someone else) Is going to go back up on siad person profile soon I would suppose. Please giver her a visit when I announce the Taker over of-er. Till next time! Ja'ne! 


End file.
